


Fascination

by hugtower



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugtower/pseuds/hugtower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sometimes wondered which of them was the elder sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I typed up at least two or three years ago. It was supposed to be the start of a longer thing but I couldn't figure out where to go (；´д｀)
> 
> Despite all this, I thought I'd post it...

As much as she adored her big brother, Coco just couldn't understand his fascination with humans. Especially with that demon-faced boy.

She couldn't understand why it had to be _him_. There were plenty of other viable options in Enoshima, and this boy didn't even seem to like Haru. In fact, it was obvious to her that he didn't.

She sometimes wondered which of them was the elder sibling, as she voiced her opinions on the redhead. But Haru just smiles, his cheeks dusted pink, and declares that him and Yuki would become friends— best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to add more to this eventually but don't bet on it :/


End file.
